Stranger
by oni-hime99
Summary: Kagome had it with her loser boyfriend and guys in general, but what happens when she meets a tall handsome man that might be able to change her world one night at a time.
1. Mysterious and Sexy

She really couldn't take it anymore, he did it again and this time with that stupid wench of a girl. She hated the fact that it never worked out between them, but she always took him back. This time was different she wouldn't take him back for nothing in the world. She really meant it this time and it's not a joke at all.

"Arrgh"

Her frustrations were boiling in her system.

"Kagome, Are you ok? You seem a little irate." Sango knew every emotion she had so she really couldn't hide it from her.

"He did it again with Kikyo. I don't understand why he couldn't have just told me that he was interested in someone else and not me anymore. I hate that I'm just so hung on this. Every time he does this I feel like a little sick puppy. Arrgh!!!!"

Sango just looked at her with compassion the way a friend is supposed to do.

"You know I have some really big cousins that might be able to teach him a lesson. Are you interested?" she said this with the biggest grin going from ear to ear.

"I just might take up your offer, who knows. Either way he needs to pay some way." She started to fume again. She was just outdone, really how could he cheat on her. She was everything a guy wanted, long legs, great tan all over, and she has a great sense of humor. Even though he was the biggest player she has ever seen, in the back of her mind she thought that just maybe she could change him and make him want only her and look at only her. She was smart passed all her classes and all her college professors love her. She was part of the phi theta kappa. She just would try to not think about him anymore.

"You know what you need is a girls night out." Sango said with such enthusiasm.

"I guess you're right, tonight I refuse to think about him at all Koga is totally out of my mind. We are going to go out and have some fun. Let's go to club Sakura and see what's going on there."

At her apartment she started to get ready for a night of clubbing. Maybe if she was lucky then she would find some hot stranger to take her mind off of that asshole of Koga. She really didn't want to forget him, in her mind she thought that maybe this time it would work out. She didn't love the guy but she did like him a lot, she just thought that if they were together then she could fall in love with him. Either way she was glad that it happened now before she did fall in love, then who would be able to mend her heart?

She stepped into the warm tub filled with lavender bath salts and beads. She washed her body along with her hair with a soft lavender wash made organically. Organic washes were her favorite since they held so much of the pure smell of lavender. When she got out, she dried herself and walked into the joining closet and picked out a very sexy outfit that was sure to be a showstopper. A bold purple satin tank with a lace overlap, black skinny jeans, and the cutest pair of ankle boots in black as well. She did a smoky eye look with dark purple and black, grabbed her leather jacket and headed out.

Sango was waiting for her outside of the club alongside with Rin her other best friend. Sango of course was in her sexy mini skirt with a blue tank top and Rin in her black slacks and orange blouse off the shoulders. Kagome had natural curls that flowed to her shoulders now, Sango had straight hair in a high ponytail, and Rin had a short straight edge bob that made her look so cute and young.

Today was his last night of solitude he decided, he was tired of not having someone that truly loved him. He needed a real girl not just a fake like his past girl friend, someone that will get his jokes right from the start. She needed to be tall and beautiful, smart and quite sexy. Miroku had been trying to get him to go on blind dates, but he refused, he was going to find his girl on his own not by someone else.

He pulled on his jeans, his black high top Jordan's, and a red shirt that looked quite good on him. He knew that it was childish to be day dreaming, but he just kept thinking about what his dream girl would look like.

He was on his way to the sports bar passing club Sakura when he saw her. She had long beautiful tan legs. Purple was a good color for her, it made her look sexy and quite tasty. He wanted, no he needed to have her one way or the other. He pulled into the nearest parking space and pulled out his cell.

"Hey Miroku change of plans, I don't think I'm going to be able to make it." And with that he hanged up.

InuYasha noticed how graceful she walked in heels, most girls tried to wear them, not many succeeded in being graceful in them. He didn't know why he just noticed that, of all things, he noticed how she walked in her shoes.

He made his way into the club behind the group of girls; he wanted to know who this very sexy woman is.

As she walked in one of her favorite songs was playing, Pusha by Lloyd and Lil Wayne. She rolled her body to match the music; as she turned she noticed a tall very handsome man with silver hair coming her way. She danced facing him inviting him in a way to join her on the dance floor. When he reached her she gently rolled her hips against him. He grabbed her hands and pulled her closer to dance on him, for some strange reason he felt like he was a pole for a stripper (how he envied the poles that strippers dance on).

They danced for about 3 songs; she was hitting ground hard with this guy. He knew how to move and was tremendously handsome, something about him called to her. So far there had been fast paced songs, but a slow song had just come up, she thought that would be it and he would be gone. To her surprise he put his arms around her from behind and moved from side to side. He lowered his head to her ear and very softly whispered:

"Please, join me for a drink; I must get to know you." His voice was so seductive at that moment, she couldn't refuse.

They walked to some couches to the end of the club, he let her in first then he sat in. He waived over a waiter and asked for a gin and an apple martini. When she came back with their drinks, he just stared at Kagome until the lady left.

"So, is there a beautiful name to go with the beautiful face or shall we play a guessing game?" he rested his chin on his hand and waited for her to respond.

"How about we…" "Kagome what the hell are you doing? Who the hell is this guy?" she was rudely interrupted by Koga; how the hell did he find her.

"You know what; I can do whatever I want. You don't own me; I'm tired of your cheating ass and who I talk to is none of your damn business." She hated how he always was so possessive of what wasn't his.

"I don't think so; it is when it concerns my girl. So I think we should be leaving now." Koga grabbed her by the arm and started to pull her away.

"Hey guy, the lady said she didn't want to be with you, so why don't you just go away and find someone else to harass." InuYahsa grabbed Kagome by the waist and pulled her close to his chest. She couldn't help but blush; she could feel the rock hard muscles under his shirt and nice biceps, too.

"Why don't you mind your own damn business…!" "Why don't you shut up Koga and go with that whore Kikyo. I'm tired of being your little puppy, waiting for your every command. Just leave me alone." "Did you say Kikyo? So you're the bastard I should thank for taking Kikyo away from me. You know I would be mad if I've never met Kagome. Too bad for you; I think I'll stay with her, she's a lot more beautiful than that Kikyo bitch. Have fun with her, anyways I think that Kagome needs a real man in her life; don't you think so babe?" he looked down at Kagome with a smile and winked.

"Kagome I forbid you to go home with him, if not I will go back to Kikyo."

Kagome's head snapped around so fast she could have broken her neck. She walked up to Koga and looked him dead in the eyes.

"You are such an asshole. I hope you have fun with Kikyo. You know I wasn't going home with this guy, but now I think I will." She turned to InuYasha "Let's go, I think me and you can get to know each other a lot better at your place." She boldly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him so passionately.

Koga was burning up inside, he wanted to pull her away from him and beat the crap out his cocky ass. But he couldn't he froze; she knew he would, that's just the type of man he was. He couldn't react to surprises. InuYasha was surprised as well but quick to respond and snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her into a deeper kiss. He was such a great kisser; she was melting in so many places. They broke the kiss and he stared into her eyes.

"You ready to go?" he sounded so sweet

"Yeah, let me take my keys to my friends. Follow me." She lead him to where Rin and Sango where at. Rin could drive her car back to the apartment building. "Hey girls here are my keys talk to you guys later. Bye." She winked and smiled at them, then turned to InuYasha. "Lead the way."

"This way mademoiselle, shall we go get something to eat or order take- out at my house?" He looked so serious about what he just said.

"You're kidding right, food, take- out. This may be my first time going home with a man from the clubs but I know that's not what you do when you go home with someone. What are you trying to pull here?" She put her hands on her hips and stared at him with a skeptical look.

"I only thought that you would want to get to know me and enjoy each other's company before we make love."

She blushed a beautiful shade of red.

"Ok, you're pretty sure that I'm going to sleep with you tonight. What makes you so sure that I will?"

He helped her into his car and jogged around to the driver's side. He got in and started the car, but before he drove off he turned to her.

"Do you mind if I kiss you again?"

"You can, I don't mind." She felt bold in saying this.

He leaned in and captured her lips with his. This time he kissed her gently using his teeth to nip at her bottom lip. He pulled back and took the car off park and drove towards his house.

"You did surprise me, but don't apologize for the kiss. I liked it; your lips are very soft and extremely kissable. It was actually a turn on for me. I just hope that I get to kiss you much more." He sneaked a look at her; she looked quite shy but still had a little smile on her lips.

About half of an hour later they reached a beautiful olive green house with a gorgeous black iron fence in front of it. They pulled into the drive way and he stopped the car. He got out and opened the passenger side to help her out. He wrapped his arm around her waist and escorted her to the front door. When he opened the door and let them both in; he turned to her.

"Welcome to my house; what do you think?"

"I love it; it just seems so natural for me to feel at home here; the atmosphere feels so homey."

He smiled and pulled her close to his chest and nipped at her earlobe. She was beautiful and sexy; he wouldn't kiss her until she gave in. just as he wanted she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him. He then kissed her gently while he walked her to the master bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and kissed his way down her neck.

"You're so sexy Kagome; I want you; I need you." He breathed the words looking up at her for approval. She nodded. He slowly took off her jacket, then her shirt and shoes. He took a lot longer taking off her jeans thinking he could tease her, but he was just teasing himself. Soon she lay there so magnificent on his bed in only the black lace that covered her most intimate parts. She sat up and grabbed for his shirt and pants and removed them quickly. He got between her legs and laid her back down. His bed was a pool of black and silver. He played with the lace holding her breasts with one hand and unclasped it with the other. Her bra soon joined the rest of her cloths; he then began to trace the lace that protected her delicate folds. He started to take off her panties, but she stopped him.

"You first, all of it."

He obliged and took of his boxers to show his magnificent shaft standing at alert. She felt a sense of pride that a man as handsome as him thought that she was so beautiful and showed it in a physical way. Even his touch was so sweet and passionate. When Koga touched her she didn't feel anything special about it, but with this man she felt intoxicated by his touch. He lay back on top of her and slowly kissed her passionately, sweetly, just enough to make her beg for more. She felt restless now and wanted to feel him inside of her. She dragged his hand to the top of her panties now. He looped a finger and pulled them down past her ankles and slid them off. Once they were both completely naked he covered her whole body with his, he grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist. She was already wet for him; he heard a small moan come from her when his head touch her nub. She pulled him closer to her and whispered to his ear.

"I want you to be in me now." Her voice was harsh.

He wanted to continue exploring her body, but he knew she wouldn't last. He placed himself at her entrance and penetrated slowly wanting to savor every moment. She lifted her hips to meet his; the feeling of him was so good she threw her head back and dug her nails into his back. She couldn't stop the moan that escaped her lips. He let her come back down from the first thrust then started to rock back and forth with her. He controlled his climax so he could make love with Kagome longer. By the time he couldn't control it anymore, Kagome climaxed twice. Their bodies were covered in a sheer layer of sweat. He lay on top of her, both their breaths labored. He noticed that she was dozing off so he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to the side of his chest.

Kagome awoke to an unfamiliar bedroom. She was alone in the bed; she started to remember what had happened last night. She blushed at the memory of the man she slept with. She sat up to look for her cloths but they were nowhere to be found. She grabbed the closest thing which happened to be his shirt. She noticed that the bathroom was in his room, so she got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. When she was done she left the room in search for her cloths only to find the brilliantly handsome man from last night in the kitchen sitting at the bar table with a cup of coffee. His hair was in a ponytail she noticed and he was working on his laptop.

"I can't find my cloths, you wouldn't happen to know where they went, would you?" she asked as she got closer.

"Maybe, if I can kiss you again?" his coy smirk was just so sexy, how could she say no. She was next to him by now and got on her tippy toes and kissed him softly on the lips. "Well then your cloths are now in the dryer. Would you like some coffee?" he asked waiving her into the bar stool, while he got out to pour her a cup. "May I say I love the way you look in my shirt. It makes me want to make love to you all over again."

She blushed hard this time. He was so sexy and so vocal about his opinions when they just met.

"This is so surreal, I don't even know your name and…"

"It's InuYasha."

"What--- oh, ok. I like it, it suits you." She said trying to avoid his stare. The buzzer on the dryer went off indicating that her clothes were dry. He went to go get them and brought them back for her. "Do you mind if I took a quick shower?"

"No go right ahead; I've always wanted to have a woman naked in my shower." He chuckled a little and saw her smile back with a little taint of pink on her cheeks.

She walked back into his bedroom and into the joining bathroom and left the door open. She started the water and took off his shirt. Once she got into the water she let her mind wonder back to last night. He was built just right, and very handsome with a cute ass. Her mind was so far gone that she didn't noticed when InuYasha walked into the bathroom to join her. He took off his pants and stepped into the shower. He grabbed her from behind to see her startled face. He put her arms around his neck and placed his on her waist. She was just too lovely, when he saw her this morning; he needed to have her again. He turned her back against the cold tile wall and leaned her against it. She jumped slightly at the cold, but soon relaxed.

"Sorry." He said since he didn't give her any warning about the cold of the wall.

"It's ok." She just couldn't believe that this man was going to make love to her again. Did that normally happen in a one night stand. Who was she kidding this was not going to be just any one night stand.

They made love for a second time that morning and then he bathed her. When they got out she dried herself and got dressed quickly. When she looked at the time she noticed that she had to go to work in an hour.

"Damn it, I have to go, I'm going to be late. Shit she's going to kill me if I am."

"Late for what, who's going to kill you? Must you really leave me just yet?"

"Yes I'm sorry, but I have to go, I need to get to work and I can't go like this." She said franticly

"Can I at least take you to your place?"

"No I'll just get a cab, but thank you anyways."

She hurried out of the room and rushed out of the house. She couldn't let him take her home, she would be tempted to let him in and who knows if she would even make it to work today or ever. At least not with him in her house.


	2. One Week Later

**One week later**

Kagome dreaded having nothing to do on a Friday night. Sango had to work late tonight and Rin decided to take a late night classes this semester.

_I think I'll go to the market and get some things to relax at home. Maybe I'll rent a movie as well._

She walked out of her house and headed down the block to the little store that a cute older lady owned.

"Hello Kaede." the little old lady was sitting in front of the store with a book and enjoying the warm night sky.

"Hello Kagome, here for the usual or do you ever plan to spice things up?" she asked from behind the book.

"I actually want something completely different tonight."

"Really do those plans include a handsome stud like me?"

Kagome was so shocked from the voice she heard. How could she have run in to this guy he lived in a totally different neighborhood than she did and yet he's shopping at the same store that she does. Pure coincident or she hoped.

"Kagome, am I right? I knew I would run in to you again sooner or later. At least I'm glad it was sooner than later." He said with that oh so tempting smirk.

"You know, somehow I doubt that line actually works with girls." She pretended to be looking at the name on the boxes in front of her.

"And you would actually be surprised at how well it does. Women can't resist my good looks and great charm."

"You keep telling yourself that."

"That's not what you were saying a week ago if I remember right."

"Yeah and you weren't so cocky either if _I_ remember."

"Well I was caught up in the moment of the passion and romance and all that other stuff."

"Is that what you tell all the girls that you take home?" Kagome looked at him with a quizzical look.

"You know something I would if I actually took more women home, but guess what sweet cheeks you're the first in a very long time. And when I saw long I mean long." He said getting closer to her.

She had no idea why but she was actually shocked. I mean a man as talented in bed and as handsome as him didn't take home many women every night. WOW.

"I guess no matter how hard I don't want to believe you I can't help but too." She said with a confused look on her face.

"Well at least I'm getting somewhere, now back to my first statement do you mind if I join you tonight?" he said while taking the basket from her hand.

"You're starting to be persistent, but I don't think it's going to work."

"Really? What if I said that I'm a great cook and I know you will love my penne pasta." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"I don't even know how to respond to that, except are you always this corny?" She couldn't help the little giggle that came out.

"You could just say yes and invite me over, and I'm pretty sure I'm not always corny. How about it; you know even if I was corny I can make you laugh."

"I wouldn't normally invite strangers to my house especially when I'm in sweats and my hair is a mess. What's wrong with you man? But, I guess I could say yes-"

"Then it's settled-"

"Or I could say no to your offer and move on with my day as if I hadn't even seen you." She stared into his big eyes and couldn't help but to smile and think about how much fun it could be. "You know what I think you might as well since you're probably just going to follow me like a lost dog back to my place. You might even end up stocking me, but I guess I could take a chance with you."

"Hey that's not fair I took you home and you could have been the one to end up stocking me." He said teasing her.

They laughed together and for some reason it felt very normal to be in each other's company. She finished her shopping and made her way to the front. He grabbed her bags and they made their way back to her apartment. She actually felt nervous this time; she fumbled with the keys at the door. He came up behind her and just rested one hand on her hip making her tremble a bit. Once they made their way inside she motioned towards the kitchen. He dropped the bags on the counter by the entry way, and then turned to face her. She was blocked in by him and she noticed the look in his eyes and blushed furiously, the look of desire and want was unmistakable. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him. She was unmoving to his touch; he wanted her to feel comfortable when it came to intimacy with him.

"Kagome I want you. No, I need you to be with me. We just met yeah I know but so far I don't want anyone else in my bed. Can I be the only one in yours?"

"I'm not that kind of girl." She told him "I think we should at least get to know each other before we do the whole devoting thing, don't you?" She tried to come on as a bit more of a traditional girl, but in truth she didn't know what kind of girl she was.

"I know you're not that kind of girl, don't get me wrong I never thought you were easy or something. I just can't stop thinking about you, Kagome, and the night we shared together. I do want to get to know you as well as to have you for just myself. Have you been thinking about me?"

She didn't know what to say. He really knew how to bring on the charm, but his eyes looked sincere, begging almost.

"I want to get to know you, too, and I have been thinking about you more than I would like to admit."

She looked up at him and smiled. He found her now inviting him with those eyes. He lifted her and placed her on the counter. He kissed her passionately making her see the stars and the moon all in one. His fingers slid up her shirt while she kicked off her shoes. He stepped back from her and took off his shoes and socks. She reached for his collar and worked her way down the buttons, then let it pool at the floor. He helped her with her shirt, pulling it over her head. He brought her down the counter and pushed her sweats down to the ground. She was glad that even at home she wore decent underwear. She unbuttoned his pants and let them hit the floor as well. She wanted to feel his strong leg muscles rippling under her hands, to feel him thrusting into her. He grabbed her and placed her back on the counter after pulling off the rest of her clothes. He took off what was left of his clothes; spread the junction of her legs to fit himself. She automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt him at her entrance and moaned. She couldn't believe this was happening again with this stranger. He gave her a wild night and here he was again in her little apartment giving her more.

He watched her in the kitchen, her hair in a ponytail and wearing just a tank top and a pair of sexy pink satin shorts. It wasn't the most provocative outfit, but he felt turned on by it. He wanted to take her to her room and make love to her again, but he promised to watch a movie with her and talk a bit before they could have sex again. He admired her curves. She wasn't like all those other girls that worried about everything they ate. She didn't even hide her face with a bunch of makeup or use a lot of products on her hair. She really was natural, well except the little heart shaped patch he found between her legs. She obviously took care of herself there regularly, and he liked that about her too. Her cute belly ring, her sexy tattoo on her shoulder and the one on her pelvis close to her fire. He found it all so sexy, yet adorable at the same time. She wasn't his typical girl, but she sure was a breath of fresh air from all those girls, especially Kikyo.

"What do you like on your pizza?" she asked not even looking at him from the task in front of her.

"Uhm… cheese, peperoni, sausage, peppers, olives…"

"How about everything." She giggled and turned to him with a pizza pan in her hands. She slides the pan in the oven, and set the timer for 20 minutes. "There that should come out nicely, I personally love the way this pizza comes out." She smiled at him.

She couldn't help to stare at him. This was the second time that they meet and she liked how he felt comfortable enough to stand in the kitchen doorway in only his boxers. He looked like he belonged there in her kitchen, and on her couch, and in her bed….

"Do you want to play a game or something?" she asked him walking to the entertainment center and pulling out the PS3 that she got back from Koga.

"Nice, you're a good lover, you can cook, and you're a gamer… will you marry me?" He asked playfully sitting on the floor right next to her, and winked at her. He turned to the system after he smirked at the blush the crept her cheeks. "How about we play a racing game, do you have any?" He wanted to make her comfortable again so he changed the subject for her.

"Uhm… I think I have a _Need for Speed _game." She said searching through the cd cases, finding the racing game.

"How about we make a bet, if I win I get to make out with you for the rest of the night and maybe take it to the bedroom."

"And if I win?"

"Then I'll take you out on a real date tomorrow."

"Nope."

"Uhm… Then what do you want?" He was a little confused right now, she did wanted them to get to know each other so what better way than going out on a first date.

"I get the date tomorrow and you have to do or say something extremely embarrassing."

"Ok how about I give you my entire day tomorrow and we forget about the embarrassing part?"

"I'll take the entire day and at the end of the day you have to at least say something embarrassing." She said it as a fact instead of a question, because she wasn't moving. She even looked a bit stubborn as she waited for his response.

- RING -

"Hold that thought." She got up and walked over to the kitchen to get the pizza pan out of the oven.

"Fine, you got a deal." He said from the living room. "I'll say something embarrassing."

"Good, cause tomorrow I'm going to look for a target." XD

"Wait target for what? What are you planning in that gorgeous head of yours?" He said with a confused look on his face.

"You'll see."

One hour and an entire pizza later, Kagome was victorious and of course InuYasha was being playfully dramatic about losing.

"Ok Kagome, you win, so what are we going to start our day off with tomorrow?" He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist brining her to him.

"You'll see, but I think we can do something right now." She turned around in his arms and brought her arms up his biceps and around his neck. "We both win tonight."

"Mm, I like the sound of that. What did you have in mind?" He said playfully.

"Well then let me show you."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him to her room. She pulled off her shorts and top, then she reached for his boxers and pulled them off as well. She felt so bold with him, like she didn't have to be shy or wondered what he really thought of her in bed. It's not that she didn't care; just that she had a feeling that InuYasha couldn't get enough of her just as she couldn't get enough of him. He didn't use fake words to woe her to his bed; he was for real and told her exactly what he wanted. He wanted her and he desired her now and hopefully for a good while.

She let him make love to her three times in her bed. Never in her life had she ever think that anyone man could give her so much pleasure and still have to continue giving her. She didn't know what this was going to be in the end for them. All she knew was that it wasn't fake and that it wasn't real love, yet.


End file.
